mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heath Herring vs. Brock Lesnar
With the dubious victory, Brock Lesnar earned a shot against heavyweight champion Randy Couture. Heath Herring broke his orbital bone during the fight and hasn't fought since, as of May 2010. Herring was a replacement for Mark Coleman. The Fight The first round began. Lesnar missed a flying knee coming out. Lesnar dropped Herring with a right hand and Herring spun back across the cage. Herring stood to the clinch. His eye socket was broken though. Lesnar worked for a standing guillotine with four thirty. The crowd chanted 'Brock'. Four fifteen left. Not much going on. Herring was bleeding. Four minutes. Lesnar kept working for that guillotine though, still. They broke. Lesnar missed another right. Herring shot and got a single to guard. Three thirty-five. Lesnar was warned for holding the fence. Lesnar stood over him. He came down to half-guard. Three fifteen. Herring was bloodied up around his left eye. Herring gave up his back. Three minutes. Lesnar landed a pair of lefts in under. A hard right hand in under after. Two thirty-five remaining. Herring rolled and almost got guard. Two fifteen. Lesnar landed a right and a left and Herring complained about the back of the head. Two minutes. Lesnar elbowed the body. He landed a big knee to the body and another. One thirty-five. A hammerfist. Herring worked for a kimura. One fifteen. Lesnar shut down everything Herring attempted before it began. One minute. Thirty-five now left. Kind of boring. Fifteen. Brock was nodding with the crowd as they chanted his name. He kneed the body and again. The first round ended. 'Stay busy on the ground. Hammerfist,' Lesnar's corner told him simply. The second round began. Herring landed a body kick and Herring stuffed a single-leg and they broke apart. Lesnar landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. They circled. They clinched. Herring got a trip and had the back. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Herring turned to side control. Lesnar was dominating. He almost looked like he was working for a kimura. He was. Three thirty-five as Lesnar elbowed the body. Lesnar turned and had the back again. Three fifteen. Lesnar mounted. Three minutes as Herring gave up his back again. Herring landed a hammerfist. Two thirty-five. Herring pulled half-guard. He was already exhausted. Lesnar kneed the kidneys and another slow pair. Two fifteen and another knee. Another one. Another. Really working them. Two minutes. Herrin looked drunk. Lesnar passed to side control now. One thirty-five. He worked for a kimura. Herring defended easily. Herring gave up the back. Poor Herring. One fifteen. Herring was trying to stand, Lesnar was warned for grabbing the fence and they were up. One minute. Lesnar worked for another standing guillotine. Lesnar landed a big knee to the body. Another. Thirty-five. That one knee had hurt Herring. Herring kneed the body and again with fifteen. Another pair to the legs. Herring missed an uppercut inside. Lesnar dragged Herring down and had his back as the second round ended. Rogan said 'Lesnar is for real.' Lesnar's corner wanted him to aim the right hand at the cut by the eye of Herring. Both of Herring's eyes were messed up and bruised badly. 'I know you can fucking do this, Heath,' his corner told him. The third round began. Lesnar landed a leg kick. Lesnar missed a jab. Herring pressed forward and they clinched. Herring landed a body shot. Four thirty-five with another. Lesnar kneed the body. Again a moment later. Four fifteen as Lesnar dragged him down and had the back again. Four minutes. Lesnar kneed the body and another one. Another. Three thirty-five. Herring went for a kimura. Lesnar defended nicely. Three fifteen. Herring rolled and gave up mount. Three minutes. Herring gave up his back again. A pair of elbows to the body. Two thirty-five. Lesnar kneed the body. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Lesnar worked for the choke, Herring turned and stood. They exchanged a knee. Herring landed a pair of uppercuts and they broke. Lesnar got a single to half-guard. One thirty. 'Crossface, get the crossface!' One fifteen. Lesnar landed six or so hammerfists to the body from the back now. One minute. Lesnar just rode the back. He elbowed the body. Herring rolled for a kneebar and pulled half-guard instead. Thirty-five. Herring gave up his back again. Herring pulled half-guard again. Fifteen. Lesnar mounted. Herring gave up the back. Lesnar stood with a few seconds left celebrating and dodged Herring running after him. The third round ended. Lesnar faked roping Herring in. Lesnar got the unanimous decision.